It Started with a question
by Hellen Lou
Summary: It had all started with a simple question that just couldn't be answered without some thought. M for bad language... one or two swear words


It started with a question 

Dead like me

* * *

Just a one off fluff… you'll probably guess who it is but I hope you figure out what happens until the end. this is the first time writing a Dead Like Me fanfic and i hope you like it.

* * *

It started with a question… it was a simple question that only needed a simple answer. I just couldn't give it to him, why…well I was still trying to figure it out myself.

It started with a question…. One I had heard before.

_Why won't she go out with me? I mean you would go out with me right?_

I knew why Daisy wouldn't go out with Mason; it was because she thought him beneath her. No what was bugging me was the second part of the question. Would I go out with him? At first I didn't know how to answer… pre programmed answer would have been no but I just couldn't say it; I had to look at him. But he forgotten about his question already and went back to the movie we were watching.

A week, a whole fucking week went by and I still couldn't figure out why I couldn't decide wither or not I would date Mason. I watched him during his days when he wasn't and was high, and though ever fibre shouted that I shouldn't want him… I couldn't help but wonder what it would be like to have him.

And so that was how it went… or at least how this whole mess started. I shouldn't want him but I was drawn to him. I couldn't talk Daisy or Rube about this and Roxy… well I didn't want to speak to her about half the figures I did anyway.

I remember my first crush… the first boy I really liked back in high school. And I remember the crushing feeling of both rejection and humiliation when he discovered my feelings and declared I would be the last girl he would ever dare date in the whole world.

So I couldn't say anything and I didn't I just watched slightly heartbroken every time Mason drawled over Daisy and she shot him down.

* * *

It started with a question… the whole fucking thing started with a question.

_You're my mate right?_

_Of course_

I was his 'mate' right? Of course I was… I was just his mate who wanted him and couldn't have him. I was the mate who was currently curled against him while watching a movie after yet another shot down.

I wondered why he couldn't see… wondered if I hid it so well. But then again maybe he just loved being hurt.

_Mason… you know I love you_

A pregnant pause those green eyes staring at me then a smile engulfing his face as he pulled me against and laughed

_Course darling and I love you Georgie girl_

It was a simple question that received a simple answer… she was just his adopted baby sister nothing more.

* * *

It had started with a simple question…. It had all started with a simple question that started this fucking head ache parading around my head.

_Do you think I'm a fool? _

_Yes… she won't love you_

_Do you think I could find someone who would?_

_Probably… I'm watching the movie_

I didn't want the hope to enter my voice… I couldn't look at him as he wrapped an arm around me. Why couldn't it be simple, why couldn't he see me and figure out that I wanted him.

Things were changing… he was getting desperate; he was here all the time just waiting for her to come back or come downstairs. He even waited with me until she did.

* * *

It had started with a simple question… and this time it had received a simple answer.

_Do you think I'm boyfriend material?_

_Not good boyfriend material but probably boyfriend material_

_Um… cheers I guess. Have you ever dated someone like me?_

_Nope_

It was true… I never dated anyone ever. It was a depressing thought but it didn't matter, Mason's arm around me made it slightly better as we watched the movie in the dark. Sometimes just having something close was better then not having something at all.

* * *

It had started with a question, one in a long line of questions.

_I know she doesn't love me, do you think it took me long enough _

_Huh… yeah… yeah it did_

_Georgie you know I love you too right_

_If you say so_

I didn't want him to see my face; he drew lazy circles on my leg that was sprawled across his lap. I wish he meant it the way I wanted him to.

I focus on his fingers drawing patterns on my legs without even noticing the smile on his face.

* * *

They were all simple questions with some not so simple questions… but the question that was still plaguing my mind was what he had just asked… it was simple but I still couldn't give him a simple answer.

_Georgie you awake_

_No_

_Good… you can answer my question_

_What question_

_Do you think that I'm boyfriend material now?_

I raise my head from the pillow and looked at his face, my eyes still heavy from sleep. I give him a teasing smile to which he smiles brightly back at.

_I don't know Mason… I never had a proper boyfriend_

_Oh right…well what you want right now then_

_Um… I don't know… coffee _

_Bringing you coffee will make me boyfriend material _

_Yes if you like_

And with that Mason jumped out of the bed and raced to the door before I laugh. He stopped and a looked back at me questioningly

_Mason you might like to put some clothes on_

He glances down at himself and grins before he strolled back to the bed… mostly for my benefit and swooped down and kissed me

_Guess that will help… don't want to make Daisy think this is for her_

I laugh and he grabs his boxers pulling them on. I reach across and grab his neck and pulled him back onto the bed and onto my waiting lips.

He buries his hands in my tousled hair and smiles brightly

_And mason you don't have to worry about being boyfriend material… you just wonderful as you are_

_Well that's good… cos if you don't think I good enough to be your boyfriend I'm fucked. _

I laugh and pressed my lips against his again… coffee forgotten as he presses his body against mine.

Even the simplest questions can receive the most satisfying answers.


End file.
